Continued Trials
by animefreak5483
Summary: Sequel to Another Trial. Married life for Tai and Sora is bliss. Until a new danger, with their eyes on Sora and their unborn child, seperates them and threatens to release an old evil back on Earth......
1. Visions and Warnings

Continued Trials  
  
Sequel to Another Trial  
  
-  
  
A/N: Moshi Moshi y'all. Well, if you haven't guessed it yet- I'm back. I question once again if that is a good thing or not. But in any case it means a whole bunch of new stuff for you! Pretty uneventful break- Except that I got the work out of my life twice- one moving all my stuff to my apartment and two seeing the sort of b/f back from the service… not THAT kind of work out- seriously people have minds in the gutter more often :) …It's just that boys can be so very hard to interpret. But then again- I'm not your normal girl… I enjoy being the "freak" I am. He just hasn't come around to liking anime that much… I hear you all gasp at that thought- but don't worry- he'll break. They always do (evil dictator laugh) whahahahahaha…. But I'm getting carried away and mumbling again… sorry… long story short- here' the Taiora for you to enjoy-   
  
Disclaimer- this goes for the whole story- ok?- I so hate writing these annoying things- you'd think by now everyone knew this line of not owning anything…blah…blah…blah!  
  
-  
  
--Visions and Warnings--  
  
Married life was pure bliss for Taichi Kamiya. So much had happened in his life- so many regrets or second thoughts, but none of them applied to when he and Sora were married.  
  
It was a simple, yet elegant ceremony a few months after their graduation from high school and the last digital crisis was over.  
  
Tai worshiped everything about Sora- and now she was his and he was hers.  
  
Tai thought getting married would be scary. But that was definitely not so. In fact the more intimidating and frightening part for him had been telling their parents that Sora was expecting his child.  
  
That one night in the digital world, before the final battle with Shin-Sue, had definitely changed their lives… for the better.  
  
Tai sighed as he looked down on the form of his wife, sleeping soundly in his arms. Life sure was different.  
  
Since graduation Tai had gotten a good job at a law firm as an intern while going to law school. They were doing quite well actually for young newlyweds.  
  
Taichi and Sora lived in a nice house- his grandmother had left it to him in her will, along with a good amount of financial backing. Sora still helped her mother with the family shop, while taking a few college courses herself. But that had stopped since she was a little over eight months pregnant with their first child.  
  
Her belly was swollen as she carried their baby; it had been a relatively easy pregnancy so far. She never complained, not even when Tai could tell she was lying about the pain. She still was always caring for others all the time and not about herself.  
  
Tai smoothed her auburn hair and kissed her head as he rolled out of bed. Pulling on his boxers he walked slowly to the large window of their bedroom. He opened the window and walked out onto the small balcony. Tai could see a beautiful view of the city from where his grandma had lived. Trees and nature surrounded it; yet the city was in sight. For some reason Tai couldn't sleep. A strange feeling kept running through his mind. Something was going to happen to end this bliss… and he was afraid.   
  
Now that he had everything he could possibly want in life- he couldn't possibly bear to part with it. He was brought back to reality as he heard a soft whimper coming from the room.   
  
He instantly recognized the voice of his wife. Going back inside he found her still asleep, but it looked like she was having a nightmare or something. Her face was pushed deep into a pillow muffling her sobs.  
  
Tai immediately took her into his arms and rocked her gently. The moment Sora felt Tai wrap her in his strong arms, her eyes fluttered open allowing a few tears to fall.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Tai asked in a whisper as he held her. "And don't tell me it's nothing- I can feel it inside too- we're connected remember?"  
  
Sora didn't say anything, she just clung to Tai's shoulders… she finally calmed down and lightened the grip on Tai.  
  
Taking her face in his hands he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Will you tell me now? Please Sora- I'm so worried about you. You're doing too much. You're eight months pregnant and this stress isn't good for either of you." He said as he took one hand off her face and placed it over her bare stomach.  
  
The life in side her reacted to Tai's hand, causing Sora to smile. The baby always reacted to its father's voice and touch.  
  
"I'm fin.."  
  
"No. None of that 'I'm fine' stuff. You're going to tell me now and we'll work through it together." Tai began to kiss her worried face. "I'll kiss it out of you." He smiled as he began to place manic kisses all over her. Sora giggled as he caressed her shoulders and neck.  
  
"Sora…" He breathed. "I love you."  
  
"Oh Taichi… it was horrible, I hadn't seen these dreams since the night before the battle with Shin-sue.."  
  
"Seen what?" "The… visions."  
  
"What visions?"  
  
"Something is coming… something bad… and I'm scared. Taichi, I'm so afraid of it." She pulled him close. Her cold tears streamed down Tai's chest.  
  
"Sh… I'll protect you from what ever it is."  
  
"But I thought it would be over- why now? Why US again?"  
  
"Is there trouble in the digital world?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not in the digital world… it's through to our world again… or it will be soon."  
  
Sora cried herself back to sleep - it was a good thing she got tired fast now with the baby and all. Tai didn't know how to comfort her with this newest revelation. The only thing he could think of was giving Izzy a call- Izzy always was on top of things when it came to the digital world.  
  
Getting out of bed again, Tai walked out of the bedroom. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon- 'Thank goodness it's a Saturday,' Tai thought. He didn't want to leave Sora alone like this- not now…  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed Izzy's number. Tai was just about to hang up after eight rings when a really groggy Izzy answered.  
  
"Hello?" Izzy yawned into the receiver.  
  
"Izzy- did I get you up? Sorry…"  
  
"Yes, Tai you did get me up- it's like seven am on a Saturday…" Izzy mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry- but this is important."  
  
"Did Sora have the baby?" Izzy said sobering up with the thought of the baby being born.  
  
"No, Sora didn't have it yet…"  
  
"Then what's so important?" Izzy cut him off.  
  
"Sora's been having these visions again- she thinks there's trouble coming. I can feel something as well. I just thought you'd be able to help see if everything is fine in the digital world or if something abnormal was coming through to our world…"  
  
"Just give me a nanosecond. I need to power up my computer." Izzy said over the phone.  
  
"Geez- I thought you'd never turn those things off." Tai joked.  
  
"Funny- funny. So what all did she say?"  
  
"She won't tell me much- I don't like her silence… I'm really worried."  
  
"Can I talk to her? Maybe she'll tell someone else?"  
  
"I don't think so- usually she tells me everything… and she's sleeping. I don't dare wake her."  
  
"Alright. Everything seems to check out in the digital world. The barrier Sora and the catalyst set up is holding strong. I don't see anything that could cause her to worry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'll keep looking though. In the mean time try and keep her mind off the topic. Too much stress is not good at this stage of pregnancy." "I know… I will."  
  
"So anything else going on in your lives?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Not much- the doctors say she's in good health and the baby is perfectly healthy."  
  
"You guys sure do work fast- expecting your first kid before a full year of marriage." "Yeah, well it kind of happened. But we're happy. And what about you?"  
  
"Not much- still working on my new computer system…"  
  
Tai heard the rustling of sheets coming from the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Izzy- Sora's up. Do you mind if I call you back later?"  
  
"No problem Tai. I'll keep looking- you two are usually right about these things."  
  
"Thanks- and sorry for getting you up- hey why don't you come over later? We can 'hang' like in the old days."  
  
"Sure- see you around five? I'll get the rest of the gang together too."  
  
"Ok- see you later. Bye."  
  
Tai hung up the phone and went back into the bedroom. Sora was in a bathrobe sitting on the side of their bed. The water was running in the bathroom- Tai walked in and sat next to his wife.  
  
"Hey." He said as he kissed her cheek.   
  
"Hey yourself." She smiled at him as she leaned on his shoulder. Sora folded her arms around her bulging stomach and sighed.  
  
"How are my girls doing?"  
  
"Are you sure it's a girl?" She teased.  
  
"I want it to be a girl." He said. "A perfect copy of her mom, that would be everything I could ask for."  
  
"Sweet talking again, Mr. Kamiya?" She said as she batted his face off her neck.  
  
"Only to you- Mrs. Kamiya." He smirked.   
  
"I better go check the tub." She was about to stand up, when Tai lifted her off her feet and romantically carried her into the bathroom, setting her down on the sink countertop.   
  
Tai opened a small cabinet near the large bathtub and took out a bottle of bubble bath. He poured the scented liquid into the running water and the scent of roses filled the air. He checked the water temperature and turned off the faucet after he light a few candles. Sora could only giggle at his romantic side, as the lights dimmed. Who would have guessed the strong and rugged leader of the digi destined was really a master in the art of romance and seduction. She mused as Tai knelt at her feet and massaged them.   
  
Sora could only let a happy sigh escape her lips as he continued. After the foot massage Tai tested the water once again before he helped her out of her robe. Picking her up off the counter he lowered her into the warm bath. She sunk down till her head was the only part of her body not submerged within the bubbles.  
  
She smiled devilishly; two could play at this game, as he sat on the ledge of the tub. He was a little unnerved about her smile- and was rightfully so when a splash of warm water hit his face. Sora giggled and gave his questioning gaze an innocent look.  
  
"Sora… you better stop that or else I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."  
  
"Hummm…" She purred as she pulled a leg out of the water and seductively rubbed her toes against his arm.  
  
He suddenly grabbed the leg and gently began to massage her leg with kisses.  
  
"Would you like a back rub honey?" He asked huskily.  
  
"That would be nice." She mumbled. Tai set her leg down in the water and stood up. "But it's kind of lonely in her all myself…"  
  
Tai shook his head at her comment. But with a grin he slid out of his boxer shorts and sank into the tub behind her.  
  
Sora relaxed and leaned against her Taichi. He kissed her shoulders again and with his hands he massaged her back. Sora let out a small moan as Tai worked his magic on her skin.   
  
"I can't wait to have this baby." Tai almost growled into her ear.  
  
"Me too… We'll be parents then…"  
  
"That's not the only thing I'm talking about… I want you." He whispered to her. Sora's eyes went wide with shock and wanting.  
  
"I do too." She replied in a breathy voice.  
  
Tai brought her closer yet and they both relaxed against each other's form.  
  
They stayed like that, just enjoying being so close, for a while. The water soon began to get clod and Tai decided it wasn't good to sit in a cold tub. Helping Sora out of the tub, he wrapped them both in a large towel and dried them off.  
  
"Do you feel like having guests over tonight honey?" Tai asked as Sora came out of their closet dressed in one of her maternity dresses.  
  
"Sure. I haven't seen any of the old group in months- when are they coming?"  
  
Around five."  
  
"Five? Tai we have to get things ready…" She was slowly walking into the kitchen when Tai grabbed her and picked her up.  
  
"You, my dear, are not lifting a finger. I'll cook and prepare- you just sit and relax…'  
  
Sora was about to protest, but Tai was in one of his persistent moods- he gently set her down in a large plush chair. She had to admit walking around was tiring her out more and more lately. So she curled up in a blanket as Tai kissed her forehead and returned to the kitchen as Sora drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Harmony Interrupted

CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: Ok- I hope you are enjoying the story- I went a bit over board with the fluff there… but I can't help it I go into these weird mood swings and stuff. I'm usually not that hooked on fluff…my friend calls me a closet romantic- maybe if fits. Oh well. I'm feeling antisocial right now, and I decided to just type another chapter…   
  
--Harmony Interrupted--  
  
-  
  
The day went by fast. Tai had everything prepared: snacks made and set out, the house in order and neatly arranged. Everything was ready.   
  
Tai was about to get the drinks out of the fridge when he heard a muffled cry from the living room. Like before he rushed to his wife's side. He gently shook her awake.  
  
"Sora- Sor- Baby- Open your eyes." He pleaded. "Come on… that's my girl." He smiled as he saw her crimson orbs open.  
  
"Oh God Taichi… not again…" She whimpered as he held her close.  
  
Tai was so wrapped up in comforting Sora that he didn't hear the doorbell ring or half the group walking into the house.  
  
"Tai?" Kari's voice called into the familiar residence. Behind her followed TK, Izzy, Ken, Yolei and Matt. They walked into the living room and found Tai rocking a distraught Sora.  
  
"What happened?" Yolei asked as she and the rest rushed over to them.  
  
Tai realized that their guests had arrived. He smiled up at his little sister and the worried faces they all had.  
  
"She's fine. Sora's just been having some bad dreams as of late. Everything is pilling up." He smoothed her hair once she had calmed down. Sora wiped away the tears from her eyes and tried to assure everyone she was fine.  
  
"It's nothing…really." She lied.  
  
"You know it's not and tomorrow we're going to talk about it ok?" Tai used a stern voice. Sora nodded.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again and the rest of the group entered, including one pink haired girl.  
  
"SORA!" Mimi squealed as she ran to hug her friend. "Don't you look SO adorable! When are you due?" Mimi was rattling off questions. "What's wrong sweetie? You look like you were crying- is Taichi being a jerk? Really Taichi!"  
  
"No, Mimi. Everything is fine. Tai's been nothing but wonderful to me…"  
  
"Alright- you're off the hook mister." Mimi said pointing to Tai. The guys walked into the kitchen as the girls began the usual girl talk.  
  
"So Tai, how's married life?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's been great! Except for the nightmares Sora's been having. They can't be to healthy on the baby." He said as Joe agreed.  
  
"Why is the eternal bachelor Yamato Ishada actually thinking of settling down?" "'Na. Just wondering."  
  
"Ya right- you're been getting pretty cozy with that one girl… what was her name… Kayla?" Matt blushed at the comment from Tai.  
  
"See? And how about you Joe? Are you and Mimi an official couple yet?" Tai smirked. Joe was now blushing as well. Tai just laughed. "Come on guys love is a great thing- I'm not the least bit modest or ashamed to say I love Sora… oh and that reminds me… TK. We need to have a little private talk- I've been hearing rumors you're dating my little sister." Tai said looking over at the youth. TK swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Sure thing Tai…" TK said a little nervous to confront Tai about his relationship with Kari.  
  
-  
  
The night continued uneventful. Soon everyone was sitting around the living room television watching a movie. Sora snuggled close to Tai. Ken and Yolei, Joe and Mimi were also in a similar position. TK was a little scared to get too close to Kari. She understood why he felt nervous- but pulled him closer. Tai shot a look over at TK, but Sora quickly took his attention off the two by kissing his neck. He instantly turned his attention back to her.  
  
"Get a room!" Matt laughed seeing the make out session between Sora and Tai. Everyone laughed at the look Tai gave Matt for interrupting them.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help it." Tai said. "I'm so totally in love."   
  
Sora hugged him tight and yawned.  
  
"Are you tried baby?" He asked her. "It would be better if you were in bed- you could be more comfortable." Sora nodded sleepily as Tai picked her up. "Keep the movie going. I'll be right back." He said to the group after they finished their 'goodnights' with Sora.  
  
Tai helped Sora into a white silk nightgown and tucked her into their bed.  
  
"Goodnight love." He smiled down on her as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Night Taichi." She sighed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He whispered to her as she fell asleep quickly.   
  
Tai stayed and watched his angel for a time- marveling in her beauty. He sighed a happy sigh and slowly left the room after a kiss.  
  
He sat back down on the couch and continued to watch the movie.  
  
"So Tai about these dreams Sora's been having- has she told you anything new about them?" Izzy inquired.  
  
"No, not really. I hate it when she keeps things to herself. I want to help, but she's stubborn at times." Tai replied.  
  
"I'm sure everything's alright. She seems fine." Kari reassured him.  
  
The all agreed and went back to watching the horror lick that was on. Tai was glad Sora had went to bed- this movie was actually scary and she wouldn't have liked it. Almost as if called Tai's head shot up and looked in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked seeing his friend's concerned look.  
  
"I thought I heard something."  
  
"It's probably the movie- don't tell me that great Taichi Kamiya is scared." Matt mocked. Tai wasn't listening, however. He stood up and waked to the bedroom door.  
  
What he saw when he got inside scared him.  
  
A darkened figure held Sora's frame in his arms.  
  
The figure froze as it saw Taichi.  
  
"Put her down NOW!" Tai commanded as he ran over to the window trying to stop the figure from escaping.  
  
The others came running into the room as the figure crashed through the window and off the balcony. Tai was about to jump after it- but was held back by Matt and Davis.  
  
"Let me GO! SORA! I need to help her! SORA!"  
  
"Tai calm down. He's too far away- we can't catch up!" Davis tried to reason with him.  
  
"No! Sora!" Tai wailed.  
  
"Tai, guys look." Ken said as he pointed to the wooden headboard of the bed. A piece of paper was pinned to it by a knife. Tai rushed to the bed and ripped the knife out of the board.  
  
Tai became a ghostly shade of white as he read the words the note contained. He froze… Sora… she was gone and he had no clue where or with whom she was…  
  
"Tai? W…what does it say?" TK asked.  
  
Tai was going into a catatonic state. Izzy took the note from his hands without Tai reacting at all.  
  
"The catalyst?" Izzy said in shock as he read the note. Showing everyone else the simple four word note they were silenced.  
  
"DEATH TO THE CATALYST" It simply read.   
  
"But who would know that Sora and the catalyst merged?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Sora's not the catalyst anymore." Tai said as he came out of his trance like state.  
  
"What? If Sora isn't, then why would they want her?" Ken asked.  
  
"The baby?" Izzy asked.  
  
Tai nodded sadly. "The catalyst was passed on within our child. Oh God they're going to kill them… my baby… my Sora." Tai fell to the ground and began to shake.  
  
Kari went and comforted her brother.  
  
"How… how could anyone know about this? Why? Why would they want to hurt my Sora… she's never done anything to anyone…" Tai cried.  
  
Somehow the group got Tai to calm down. While the others conversed about the situation Tai shut himself up in their bedroom- clinging to the sheets of the bed.  
  
"Who could do this? Matt asked.  
  
"Some kind of cult?" Joe mentioned. "I mean, lots of people do know about the digital world, especially after the fight with Omnimon and then the dark spore incidents…"  
  
"And I'm sure someone could have easily found out about the prophecy and Sora…" Izzy added.  
  
"But why kidnap her? They must have been desperate to get her because they took her when we were all here. That was extremely risky." Ken questioned.  
  
"I agree. It was risky." Mimi said trying to keep herself from shaking. She was horrified for her missing friend. "Plus the fact that Sora's due any day now."  
  
"We need to find her before she goes into labor." Joe added.   
  
"Do we go to the police?" Kari asked. "I mean that couldn't have been a human- it was too fast."  
  
"So it had to be a digimon then- but what digimon? And how did it get over here?" Cody spoke up.  
  
"Hey- there was a digimon cult that formed shortly after the defeat of malomyotismon…" Izzy commented. "I heard of it one day while surfing the net. They worshiped the darkness he tried to bring forth or something. The people believed they could revive him and his evil powers…. Hey… could the catalyst do that? I mean think of the massive powers it gave to Sora… think of what it could do if it was forced onto something evil…"  
  
No one answered. It was completely silent in the room until Tai threes the door open.  
  
"I have got to save her," he said as he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes.  
  
"Tai- where are you going?" Kari asked worriedly.  
  
"To get my wife back." He said.  
  
"But you don't know where she is." Ken pointed out.  
  
"But I do…" 


	3. Connections and the Catalyst

CHAPTER 3  
  
A/N: This weather sucks- it's cold, then it's hot, and then it's back to cold, and then the heat comes…. Will mother nature figure out what she wants to give us??? I would personally like it to be a nice 70 degrees (F) without the humidity! Of all the places for my family to settle in the US- it had to be Minnesota… the state where the weather is never perfect- it's either too hot or too cold or something's wrong! It's very cold right now- we had a nice thunderstorm, but nothing spectacular… I wonder when the tornadoes are coming??? I like to sit and watch them, from a safe distance of course. I guess being in a tornado myself and surviving makes them not so scary anymore… go figure… back to story now!  
  
--Connections and the Catalyst--  
  
-  
  
"Where is she? And how do you know that?" Izzy inquired as the group looked at Tai with blank expressions.   
  
"Sora and I are connected. Not only by marriage, but she healed me back in the digital world. She gave me part of herself to save me. She's scared and in a dark place… she says she can smell water. So the only logical place shoe could be is down by the harbor."  
  
"Tai this is a cult to myotismon." Matt informed him.  
  
"I know and that's why they'll be on the island in the harbor. He slept there in his fortress when he was fisrt on this side." Tai said as he grabbed his car keys and rushed to his car.  
  
"We should help him- of they have a digimon- Tai's going to be in trouble… he's going to need our help." Izzy said.  
  
"well let's go!" Mimi said. "Sora needs our help."  
  
-  
  
Sora found herself cold and alone in a dark room. She was shivering.  
  
"Taichi…" She cried. "Please… I need you. I'm so scared."  
  
As if he heard her, she could suddenly feel him.  
  
'Hang in there baby- I'm coming to get you. Just be good until I get there.' She could have sworn she heard his voice.  
  
"Hurry…please. It hurts…" She whimpered as she held her stomach. Feeling Tai coming for her made her hang on. She curled up as much as possible to try and stay warm.  
  
She felt the kicks from the child inside her- 'No- not now… please little one. Anytime but now…' She rubbed her belly and quieted down the baby.  
  
"Where am I?? She cried out in a terrified voice.  
  
"You are safe. Don't' worry." a voice called back.  
  
Sora's head looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Who… who are you and why did you bring me here?" Sora demanded.   
  
"Very demanding aren't we?" The voice laughed. "Very well catalyst- I am the leader of my people. We have only one wish and that is to bring out lord back to life again." He stepped into the dim light to show himself.  
  
Sora gasped as she saw a man dressed in the cloak of myotismon. "And you have the power to do that." He smirked after he bowed.  
  
Sora shook her head wanting to wake up so badly. "It's all a dream… Just some nightmare. Wake up Sora…" She repeated intil she was slapped across the face by her captor.   
  
"please… just let me go. I… I can't help you.. I the catalyst isn't with me anymore."  
  
"LIES! All are lies. You won't fool us- you merged with it and we know it." The man said as he came back closer. Sora tried to keep her distance- but was corner up against a wall.  
  
"So when's the baby due?" The man smirked as he began to rub Sora's stomach. His touch and his eyes were cold. Sora couldn't stop him from touching her- she froze with fear… then a sharp pain was felt in her stomach.   
  
The man was pushing on it. Sora quickly broke free from his grasp with what little power she had with in her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me or my child." She growled. She looked frantically for a weapon to defend herself with- but found none.  
  
The man seemed angered at her actions and charged at her.  
  
"You WILL help us or else you can kiss your unborn child goodbye!" He said once again pinning her to a wall. Sora couldn't hold back the tears, she was terrified.  
  
"That's more like it." The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him as he led her out of the dark room.  
  
-  
  
Tai and the others arrived at the harbor.  
  
Sure enough a dark fog had begun to surround the area. The fog was just like the darkness Myotismon had used to block off the city all those years ago.  
  
"She's voer there on the island." Tai said as tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Tai? What's wrong?" Kari asked taking his hand.   
  
"They're hurting her…" He whispered sadly. "I'll make them pay." He growled in a hrash voice full of determination for revenge.  
  
"How do we get over there?" Yolei asked holding tight to Ken's arm.  
  
The darkness was very creepy and horrifying.  
  
"By boat." Izzy said pointing to a small row boat.  
  
"We won't all fit." Mimi observed.  
  
"We don't all need to." Tai added. "Joe, Izzy, Matt, will you help me get Sora back?"   
  
They all agreed and got into the boat.  
  
"I want to come too." Kari said. "She's my sister now too."  
  
"No Kari stay here." Tai said as Matt pushed off the dock and took an ore.   
  
"Come on guys- we need to find another boat." TK said as they watched Tai and the others row away from shore. The rest of the group began their search for another boat.  
  
"Faster Matt!" Tai said. "We got to save her."  
  
Tai was rowing with all his strength. The island was insight - the but waves seemed to push them back further. A building was erected on the spot where myotismon had set up his coffin, that's where Tai knew they held her.  
  
-  
  
The cloaked man threw Sora into a room full of people. She assumed they had been kidnapped or taken as well.  
  
She fell on the ground on her back. The blow made the child within her squirm and move. Sora curled up in pain and cried out.   
  
A man rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm a doctor- you shouldn't try and move." The man said trying to comfort her.  
  
"it's coming…" She simply said as her water broke.   
  
The man knew exactly what to do as the child seemingly wanted to enter the world. Sora screamed out in pain as her child was born within minutes of the fall. The people around helped the doctor deliver the baby safely into the uncertain world they were in at the moment.  
  
"That is the fastest delivery I've ever seen." The doctor, who was dressed in civilian cloths commented as he looked at the baby in his arms.   
  
Sora wept as she was handed a crying baby girl after it was cleaned the best they could with a shirt. A man took his shirt and gave it to the doctor to wrap the normal and seemingly healthy, baby in.   
  
She was exhausted and saddened. Taichi had wanted to be there when their child was born… but then she felt his presence again. He had been there in spirit, he was reaching out to her and giving her strength.  
  
The child was small and delicate. Her creamy skin was a match of Sora's. Everything looked like a baby version of Sora, except for the already brown bit of fuz on her head.  
  
Sora smiled and tried to smooth down the hair, but found it was like Tai's hair- unmanageable.  
  
She started to laugh, but it ended up as tears. She had a fear that they would try and take her baby from her. The catalyst was after all was reborn within the child.  
  
The doctor and several women tried to comfort Sora- but all she could do in her weak and vulnerable state was hold on to her child and weep.  
  
"Sh… dear it's going to be alright…" A kind woman said as she wrapped Sora in her shall. The baby was wrapped snugly within Sora's arms and quieted down.  
  
-  
  
Tai dropped his ore suddenly as he began to weep. Joe and the two others looked bewildered at their once strong and fearless leader.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Izzy questioned.  
  
"It's Sora… she…she…"  
  
"What's wrong? Tell us Tai." Joe said as he picked up the ore and continued to row in Tai's place.  
  
"She had …our baby… I'm a daddy." He said with a smile through teary eyes. But then his face darkened. "We have to get there! NOW!" Tai said as his joy faded.  
  
"Ok- settle down Tai… they'll both be ok." Izzy tried to calm down Tai, as Matt and Joe increased their speed.  
  
-  
  
A/N: sorry it's been a little while- the internet at my new apartment is sometimes very …crappy. It will just crash… it sucks, oh well- only three months here- then it's a nice apartment for the next few years! Anyway- review and stuff… 


	4. Motives and the Destruction of our World

CHAPTER 4  
  
A/N: I got nothing… you?  
  
--Motives and the Destruction of our World--  
  
-  
  
Not even twenty minutes after the birth of Sora's child, the doors of the room opened and several men in dark robes entered. The man from before also entered with the group.  
  
"How cute- you gave birth to your child already… I had hoped you would have waited- but oh well- just another sacrifice to our lord Myotismon."  
  
"Never!" Sora screamed and held her child protectively.  
  
"But there's nothing you can do dear girl." The man laughed.   
  
"If… I help you- will you leave her and these people alone?" Sora asked. 'They think I'm still the catalyst…to save her…I'll go along with them…' she thought.  
  
"A willing sacrifice?"  
  
"If you promise that no harm will come to my child and these people."  
  
"Agreed." The man smirked.  
  
Sora kissed her slumbering child on the head and handed her to the doctor.  
  
"Take care of her- her father should be coming soon…" She said as tears fell from her eyes as she released her daughter. She attempted to stand, but found she hurt too much. Two men in cloaks came and took her by the arms and carried her out of the room. The left and closed the door.  
  
-  
  
Sora was taken into a large room filled with people dresses in similar darkened cloaks with their faces hooded.  
  
She was laid down on a cold slab of rock. Her wrists and ankles were bound using straps that were attached to the alter of sorts in the center of the room.   
  
Sora's weak body didn't allow her to fight back- she was scared, but at least they weren't going to hurt her baby. Just thinking of leaving her baby made the tears well in her eyes.  
  
'Taichi… I'll always love you and our child.' She thought. 'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I can't stop this… I'm sorry.' She cried in her mind.  
  
'Hang on Sora.' Tai's thoughts came back to her. 'Hang on- we're so close… I'll save you… I love you so much. I need you and our child needs her mommy.'  
  
Having his strong voice heard in her mind was a great comfort-  
  
'Hurry Taichi… I need you.' She cried out to him as she saw the cloaked people beginning a sort of ritual ceremony.  
  
-  
  
Tai and the rest had just hit the island when Sora cried out to Tai telling him to hurry.  
  
Tai took off running towards the building on the island. Joe, Matt and Izzy ran after him.  
  
"Tai wait up! You can't just run in there- you'll cause more trouble." Izzy tried to rationalize with Tai.  
  
"Yeah- you might end up hurting Sora more." Matt said.  
  
Tai stopped and thought. They were right… "So what do we do?"  
  
"We find out what and who we are dealing with." Joe suggested.  
  
"We have to hurry-" Tai stated.   
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake- knocking them all off balance.  
  
What was that?'  
  
-  
  
Sora held back a cry of pain as the man dressed in Myotismon's cloak cut a large gash in her forearm.  
  
Her blood trickled down her arm and soaked her now dirty nightgown. The man then began to lick at her wound- lapping up her blood until it stopped bleeding.  
  
Sora was sickened as he licked his lips. The crowd cheered and a larger knife was presented to him. Sora's eyes followed the blade as it was ran up and down her body without drawing any blood yet. She shivered as it was brought to her neck.  
  
The leader only smiled at her fear.  
  
"Our lord Myotismon, we, your loyal servants for years give you this sacrifice. With her blood you shall rise and with the catalyst's powers- the night will dawn and you shall rule the world."  
  
The group began to chant some words in a chorus. Sora couldn't help but think it looked so much like something from a nightmare. Her nightmares… the blood and the chaos of the world where myotismon ruled…  
  
The knife he held moved towards Sora's wrists- she froze as it dawned on her. They were going to let her bleed to death… If she had any strength left, she would have struggled. But she did not. There was no use…  
  
'Goodbye my Taichi.' She whimpered as she felt the knife at her wrist.  
  
A dark cloud of red fog sprung up from underneath the alter as her blood slowly trickled onto the rock.  
  
"It's working!" The leader cried and a cheer came up from the rest of the cult.  
  
"Please- you'll destroy the whole world if you bring him back." Sora said. She recognized the fog- it was part of her dream- just like in her dreams it was all consuming and the cause of the destruction. The knife ran across her other wrist- blood pooled and then streamed out of the cuts. Sora prayed that he hadn't cut her deep enough to hit the veins. The pain again wracked her already tired form.  
  
"Taichi…" She whispered as she passed out due to exhaustion.  
  
-  
  
Tai and the others quickly- yet quietly entered the building. They had gotten use to the shaking of the ground now as they began the search. They soon heard voices coming from behind closed doors.  
  
Tai knew Sora was in there- he frantically tried to get the door to open, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Tai it's locked…" Izzy stated.  
  
"We'll have to find another way." Tai backed up from the door. Without warning he rammed the door with all his strength.  
  
It burst open and the entire assembly's attention moved to the intruders.  
  
Tai saw the sea of cloaked people and then the altar where his wife was laid. A man with a knife was about to stab her through the heart.  
  
Tai ran the fastest he had ever gone before- pushing everyone out of the way as he went. Tai dove and tackled the man about to stab Sora. Both men fell to the floor.  
  
Tai began to let out his frustrations on the man- until his attention turned back to Sora. By now that cloaked figures had fled the room, lest they face their leader's fate.  
  
Tai began to untie Sora from the stone. He noticed that the bulge in her stomach wasn't as prominent as before.  
  
"Baby. Baby wake up… please." Tai cried as he picked her up and held her close.  
  
Sora began to moan and cry out. "Taichi where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here- baby please wake up…" Tai couldn't help but place kisses all over her face- not even noticing the blood running from her.  
  
Suddenly after a gentle kiss on the lips- Sora's eyes opened.  
  
"Taichi?" She pulled herself closer to him and began to cry.  
  
"My baby… Where's my baby? I need my baby…" She wailed. Tai tried to comfort her.  
  
"Joe- come over her and help her- I'm going to look for my baby." Tai said as he let go of Sora.  
  
As soon as Joe had her, Tai ran out the door.  
  
"Um guys- how do we stop this red fog?" Izzy asked as he watched powerless to do anything as the mist condensed over the altar where Sora had been.  
  
A laugh came from over in the corner.   
  
"It's too late." The voice said. "Our lord has been summoned by the blood of the catalyst."  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"Myotismon will rise again and take his rightful place over this pitiful planet."  
  
"But Sora's not the catalyst." Izzy informed him.  
  
"What?" The man said as he picked himself up. "Lies! She has the catalyst inside of her. If she didn't' then there wouldn't be a reaction."  
  
The red fog sparked lightning and strong winds to develop.  
  
"Master- rise and claim your sacrifice!" The man said as he pointed to Sora- who was still weeping in Joe's arms. Joe had bandaged her wounds and got the bleeding to stop from her wrists. Pulling the girl closer to him, he protectively held her.  
  
"You're not going to hurt her." Joe said confidently. "Tai left her in my protection. You'll not lay another finger on her." He said in an uncharacteristically brave voice.  
  
Just as he said this the fog began to create a cyclone of wind into a large red tornado of sorts.  
  
Everything was either pushed away or sucked into the center. Joe, Matt, and Izzy tried to keep Sora safe from the mass of energy.  
  
Joe quickly grabbed a hold of the alter and pulled Sora to the opposite side of the tornado's center. This way they could brace themselves against the winds.  
  
"Sora! Guys! What's going on?" Matt yelled as he and Izzy struggled to get over to them.  
  
"It looks like it's reacting badly to not having the full catalyst as it's power source." Izzy theorized. "we need to stop it- it's getting bigger and it'll cause a lot of destruction."  
  
"But how?" Joe asked.  
  
"Sora! How do we stop it?" Izzy yelled over the loudness of the wind.  
  
Sora didn't respond. She still cried and shook.  
  
"Sora… please…" Joe said. "We need your help. Get it together!"  
  
Sora looked up at them. Nodding she wiped her tear stained face and tried to talk.  
  
"I…I don't know what… to do…"  
  
"There must be something you can do- you might not be the full catalyst- but you still have some of its powers." Joe replied.  
  
-  
  
Tai ran frantically out of the main chamber. 'Where is my baby? Sora needs our baby.' He thought. Then he heard a cry coming form a room down the hall. He didn't know how, but he instantly recognized the cry and felt as if it was calling to him. He found the door locked, but quickly broke it down. Inside the room he found several people huddled together. And there in the center was a man holding a tiny newborn.  
  
Tai ran to her-  
  
"My… daughter… she's ok?" Tai's eyes watered with happiness that his daughter was alive and well.  
  
At first the group seemed worried about this new comer.  
  
"Are you… Mr. Taichi?" The man holding the baby asked.  
  
"Yes, now please… my baby.." He said reaching for the crying bundle.  
  
The man handed the wrapped up child to him.  
  
Tai couldn't move as he held the tiny infant in his hands.  
  
She was so fragile, yet he could feel the power that was just awakening with in her.  
  
"You guys need to get out of here." He instructed.   
  
"Your wife… is she?'  
  
"She's alive. Thank you for helping us- we can never repay you." Tai said.  
  
"Go and return the baby to it's mother. She must be worried sick." The doctor said.  
  
Tai nodded and kissed his daughter. She seemed to quiet down as Tai held her to him protectively.  
  
He began to rush down the hallway towards the main room.  
  
As he opened the door to reenter the strong wind ripped the door off it's hinged and into the vortex of the whirlwind. Tai held tightly to his daughter and scanned the room for Sora.  
  
He spotted all four of them clinging to the alter as the winds drew nearer to them.  
  
"SORA!" Tai yelled as he fought the winds to get to her.  
  
Sora's eyes light up as she saw Tai and her child.  
  
Tai made it to her in no time- nothing could keep them apart. Sora grabbed on to him and pulled him near. They embraced tightly, as they protectively held their child in between them. Sora took the child from Tai and kissed her little head.   
  
Tai wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"I love you Taichi." Sora whispered.  
  
"I love you too Sora and I love our daughter."  
  
Suddenly the three of them began to give off a brilliant light. They stood up and the wind did not affect them.  
  
"We have to stop this mess before it reaches the levels I saw in my dreams." She whispered to Tai, still warm in his shielding embrace.  
  
"How?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora smiled as she kissed her baby's head. Their light became even more intense.  
  
'Tai focus all your strength on me and the baby.' She said to him.  
  
Tai didn't quite understand, but did as he was told. He focused on his family. 'My family… they're all mine.' He thought. 'I'll do what ever you want Sora… my life is yours." He said as he kissed her. 


	5. Our Family: the End or the Beginning?

CHAPTER 5  
  
A/N: ok- so I have to admit- this isn't my best fic- I just kind of lost the story… I apologize. But the other Taiora I'm posting now 'World of Regrets,' I feel, is soooo much better. SO check that one out if your thirst for a Taiora wasn't satisfied… and as always keep your eyes peeled for more Taioras- I've got a long one coming… it's like another medieval Taiora- it's not done yet- so give me a bit yet..  
  
--Our Family: the End or the Beginning?--  
  
The family embraced each other as a ray of light suddenly shot out towards the tornado of red fog and energy. The tornado that was about to crash through the roof stopped instantly as the ray cut through the winds.  
  
"And my life has always been yours, my love." Sora said as she pulled Tai closer for a passionate kiss.  
  
As their lips met- a surge of power came off the family. The winds subsided and the red fog was destroyed.  
  
The damage was gone. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Sora dropped to her knees, still clinging to her child and husband. She passed out and slumped into Tai's awaiting arms.  
  
Joe came over and made sure Sora was ok.  
  
"She's just tired.. Tai, she'll be just fine with lots of rest."  
  
"Thanks." Tai said  
  
He was on his knees holding his family with in his arms. Both mother and daughter were sleeping peacefully. Tai was glad they were fine.  
  
"We should go. The police will be here soon if Kari and the others were going to call them." Izzy said.  
  
Tai tried to take the baby out of Sora's hands- but she awoke the second he tried.  
  
"Don't worry- it's just me… go back to sleep." He smiled.  
  
Tai lifted Sora off the ground. She held on to her baby as she snuggled close to Tai.  
  
"Let's go guys." Tai said as he started walking.  
  
The building had taken severe damage and as soon as Tai and they others exited, it collapsed.  
  
The kidnapped people were waiting out near the docks as the police boats docked. Kari and the rest of the dig destined group ran off the boat and towards Tai.  
  
"Oh God Tai. We were so worried." Kari cried as she ran up and embraced them. "Sora! You had the baby!"  
  
Tai smiled down at Sora. She was once again fast asleep.  
  
"Do you need any help there Tai?' Joe asked.  
  
"Well, Kari, if you could gently take the baby… I don't want to risk dropping her." Tai asked.  
  
"Oh no problem Taichi!" Kari smiled as she took the baby from Sora's sleeping hands.  
  
"She's so perfect." Kari giggled. The ret of the group gathered around the tiny baby. Tai walked over to the police with Sora. She needed to get to a hospital.  
  
-  
  
Some time later everyone was in the warm hospital. The sun was now shining and the world continued as if nothing had threatened it's very existence.  
  
Sora was resting in a hospital bed with Tai at her side. Their daughter slept in Tai's arms as he awaited Sora waking up.  
  
It was another hour until the crimson orbs opened.  
  
"You're up. How do you feel?" Tai asked as he sat up in the chair trying not to wake the baby.  
  
Sora looked at the baby in his arms. Tears stung her tired eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Taichi." She sobbed.  
  
"Sor? What do you have to be sorry for?" Tai looked at her confused. He would have taken her in his arms, if it weren't for the slumbering bundle occupying them.  
  
"I know you wanted to be there when… the baby was born- I tried, I really did. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sora. Come on. You couldn't help it- if anything- this is my fault. I left you alone to get kidnapped, and you couldn't just hold the baby in, besides." he stood up and kissed her forehead. "There'll be lots more to be to witness."  
  
"So you're not mad?" She smiled.   
  
"Not in the least. My love."  
  
Tai handed her the baby. "So what's her name? We can't just keep calling her 'baby' can we?" Tai smiled.  
  
"I don't know- Tai you pick."  
  
"ME? Wow, you have so much faith in me. Well then how about… Daphne?  
  
"Daphne Rose?" She asked.  
  
"Daphne Rose it is." he smiled.  
  
"So.. When can we go home?" Sora asked settling back into the bed.  
  
"Soon. The doctor is just running a few more tests- you went through a lot back there… oh God Sora. I thought I had lost you again." Tears began to pool in Tai's eyes as he stroked Sora's auburn locks.  
  
"Tai- I'll never leave you." Before she could say anymore the bundle in her arms began to move and give off a tiny cry.  
  
"She must be hungry. The poor thing." Sora said as she rocked baby. "Hush now Daphne Rose. Momma's here and look- so is daddy."  
  
Tai couldn't help but be proud of their accomplishment. They were now parents.  
  
"Isn't she perfect Tai?" Sora asked as she began to feed their daughter.  
  
Tai came out of his daydream and continued to smile.  
  
"She's just like her mother." Tai replied.  
  
-  
  
THE END-  
  
-  
  
A/N: like I said it was short and I know I cold have gone into more detail with the evil and all- but I started this fic a while ago and kind of lost the spark. That spark when I write is crucial for me…I sound like I'm whining now. I hate whining… so I'll stop. Anyway- ttyl 


End file.
